Frenemy
Frenemy is the second episode of the first season of Robotomy. It is the second episode overall. Synopsis Thrasher and Blastus attempt to get friends at a social networking site called Frenemy. Plot Weenus walks into the lunch room, complimenting all the ladies trying to look cool. He walks past Tacklebot who chainsaws his legs off, making him fall to the ground. He climbs up onto Thrasher and Blastus who are eating at their lunch table. They tell him that what he did was very pathetic. Weenus tells them that Tacklebot only did that because he was insecure and he attacks robots if he thinks that they're threatening. Blastus denies the fact that Tacklebot thinks he's threatening causing Weenus to have a bipolar outburst where he jumps up and screams in a demonic rage at him. He then tells him that the reason why Tacklebot hates him is because he's intimidated by his cool. Thrasher sarcastically asks him what his awesome life is like. Weenus tells him that it's great especially since he joined a social networking site "Frenemy" that's helped him get a social life and make a fair share of friends. Blastus tells that Frenemy is for losers and Weenus has another outburst and tells him that the website is not for losers and that it gives him something fun to do every day of the week. Then it shows a cutaway of Weenus at a dance party with a bunch of other robots cheering for him. He break dances on the floor and starts spinning, destroying everyone with his over sized fist. After he finishes his dance, the fist falls on top of him and smashes a hole into the ground making himn fall down in there with it. Later that day after school, Thrasher and Blastus are at Blastus's house and Blastus is starting to join Frenemy. Blastus is trying to convince Thrasher to like it too but Thrasher still doesn't want to join Frenemy. Blastus creates an account and then some suction tentacles shoot out of the computer, violently grab onto his face, and suck all of his personal information out of his head and into the website. After exchanging all his information to the website, he becomes a member. Thrasher is still hesitant to join Frenemy and tells Blastus that there's nothing he can say to make him want to join. Blastus tells him that Maimy has an account and Thrasher immediately jumps up, shoves Blastus out of the way of the computer, and signs up for Frenemy. Suction tentacles bust of of the computer, steal his information from his mind and transfer it into the computer. They then wait for someone to become their friend. They immediately get a friend request but they are then dissappointed to see that it's from Weenus. They deny the friend request and wait for another request but for a long period of time, no one replies. After 2,000 years, they are both old men with beards and they are at a time in the future which takes place after a second apocalypse. They are waiting by the computer and they still have no friend requests. Thrasher finally gives up and says that they should have accepted Weenus. Blastus takes out his time machine and travels back to the time when they started waiting for their friend requests in the first place. Thrasher and Blastus appear back when they started to wait for friends and their pasts selves get disappointed and Thrasher asks them how much time has passed and his future self tells him that they've been waiting for 2,000 years. Blastus screams in rage because of this and then Thrasher's future self tells them that they have an even bigger problem and this is that there is two of both of them. Thrasher and Blastus's future selves both lock their past selves in a steel cage which gets destroyed by a giant robot machine that turns them into garbage. They go back to the computer and type a mean message to the website telling them how unhappy they are with the results of the website. They send the message and then they soon get a response from the website saying that he's sorry that they're having trouble with his site and asking them if they'd like to be friends with himself. They accept the friend request and then a giant face comes out of the computer and claims to be "Frenemy." Thrasher tells Frenemy that they need to first think if they really want to be their friend or not. Frenemy starts revealing some embarrassing secrets to them such as Thrasher visiting a website called "www.Kittens in tight tank tops.com" 7,000 times and Blastus having a fear of soap. Blastus asks Frenemy how he learned that information. Frenemy tells them that they gave him all their personal information but they don't need to worry because he doesn't judge them for it and he's not going to tell anyone else because their friends. Thrahser and Blastus are joyed to have Frenemy as their friend and so they dance and cheer and decide to celebrate. Thrasher, Blastus, and Frenemy all go out to celebrate being friends by first going to a go cart race where they all get their cars destroyed and their bodies get crushed by a bunch of other bigger cars. They also go on a hot air balloon ride using Frenemy as the balloon, lifting them in a basket tied to strings. Blastus uses the flame to burn Frenemy and blow her up, causing them to drop to the ground, land in the go cart race, and get crushed by the cars again. The next thing they do is go on a roller coaster ride which is broken. They fall off of it and land in the go cart race where they get crushed by the cars once again. The next day at school, Thrasher, Blastus, and Frenemy are all texting each other in Dreadnot's class. Dreadnot is trying to start his class where they'll be dissecting something. He asks for volunteers and everyone in the class raises their hands except for Thrasher and Blastus who are distracted by their phones while they use Frenemy. Dreadnot realizes this and calls them up to get dissected. Thrasher and Blastus come up front, still texting and ignoring him and Dreadnot straps Blastus to a table and gives Thrasher a laser scalpel and asks him to to dissect Blastus. Thrasher, still ignoring Dreadnot, slices Blastus open with the scalpel and his stomach tears open and his guts and internal organs all spill out. Dreadnot continues to instruct Thrasher on dissecting Blastus and Thrasher dissects Blastus without looking at what he's doing. He puts his hand inside of the hole in Blastus's body and aimlessly waves it around as he destroys and tears apart random parts of Blastus's body. Blastus shows no pain from this and he doesn't even notice this because he's too busy using Frenemy. Frenemy appears at Tacklebot's desk and tells him that Thrasher is hating school. Tacklebot attempts to punch Frenemy, but Frenemy disappears before he can hit him. Blastus's heart flies through the air and hits Tacklebot in the face. Thrasher, still dissecting Blastus is causing Blastus to spew out oil from every part of his internal organs, covering Dreadnot in it. Dreadnot screams it him telling him to stop but Thrasher doesn't even hear him. Frenemy then appears at Maimy's desk and starts reading out Thrasher and Blastus's texts, posts, and activity on Frenemy to her, annoying her and distracting her from the class. The rest of the class continues with Thrasher ignoring Dreadnot's instructions on dissection because he is distracted by his phone, Blastus getting ripped apart and destroyed and remaining completely oblivious to the pain because he is as well distracted by his phone, and Frenemy appearing all over the classroom making emoticon faces and announcing to everyone in the classroom what Thrasher and Blastus are doing on his site which is annoying and distracting them from the lesson that Dreadnot is trying to teach them. That night, Thrasher is in his room, sleeping and Frenemy suddenly appears in front of him and screams in his face, startling him and making him wake up and fall out of his bed and painfully land on the ground. Frenemy tells Thrasher that Blastus just tagged him in a photo and that he should tag him back. Thrasher tells Frenemy that he's trying to sleep and so Frenemy tells Thrasher that he should post that to keep his contacts updated. Thrasher tells Frenemy that his only other contact is Blastus. Frenemy then turns very disappointed and says that he's one of his contacts too. Thrasher apologizes for hurting his feeling and says that he didn't mean to do so. Then Frenemy starts to tell him something but seems to be very embarrassed and afraid to do so. Then, he finally tells him with great excitement that he loves him. He then turns around and blushes, thinking that he gave away too much information to him. Then he says goodbye to him, tells him that he can go back to sleep again, and disappears, leaving Thrasher feeling extremely uncomfortable. He turns off the lights and curls up into the corner and shakes in fear. The next day at school, Maimy comes up to Thrasher and tells him that she sent him a Frenemy request but he didn't accept. She guesses that the reason for that was because he thought that he was too cool for everyone else now that he became friends with Frenemy. Thrasher is in shock because he never got a Frenemy request from her and Maimy walks away feeling sad because of this. Thrasher suspects that Frenemy is blocking all of their friend requests. Blastus tells him that he is also annoyed with Frenemy because he could'nt get any sleep last night because he kept on poking him throughout the whole entire night. Thunderbite overhears this conversation and he comes up to them and tells them that he knows what it's like having to put up with Frenemy. He says that he used to be having the same problem until he changed his social networking site to another site called "Squeeker." He tells them that Squeeker is a more mature and laid back website that will treat them better than Frenemy does. They go home and create accounts on Squeeker and they're already showing that they like it better. Thrasher asks Blastus what they're going to tell Frenemy about this. Blastus tells him that they can see other sites if they want and they don't need to put up with Frenemy all the time. Frenemy is seen secretly watching them from behind and he is very angry about what they are doing and then he disappears. The next day at school, Thrasher and Blastus come to school to see that everyone is crying because apperantly Squeeker died. Thrasher and Blastus are in shock to see Squeeker on the screen lying dead on the ground. Thrasher asks who's the reason why that happened and Frenemy tells them that they were the ones who did it. Everyone gasps in shock over this and Frenemy tells them that they betrayed him but he forgives them. Then, he starts to scream out all of Thrasher and Blastus's most personal and embarassing secrets to the entire school. He then exposes videos of Blastus getting his butt waxed by his mom and Thrasher talking to a love doll with a picture of Maimy's face on it and making out with it in his bed. Maimy is disgusted to see this. She looks at Thrasher and then she leaves in rage. Thrasher declares revenge on Frenemy. Thrasher and Blastus have to go to a faraway dangerous mountain to deactivate their Frenemy accounts. When they get there, they meet an evil gatekeeper who tells them that they can't climb the mountain. Then, he farts which disgusts Thrasher and Blastus. The gatekeeper tells them that his fart is only a fraction of the danger ahead of them. The mountain is very dangerous because it has razor sharp cliffs, magma rivers, and one-eyed titans which is way too dangerous for them. So instead of climbing the mountain, they just take the shuttle bus. The shuttle bus takes them safely to the top of the mountain. There, they see Frenemy on top of it. Frenemy is happy to see them and so she takes out some Snuggly Bug Wundies and puts them on them. Thrasher and Blastus first begin to fall slaves to the comfort and warmth of them, but then they stop themselves and tell Frenemy that he can't be their friends anymore because he's too obsessed with them and he also murdered another website. Frenemy gets mad and grabs them with evil robotic tentacles and she gets ready to kill them. Blastus starts to fight back by using his flame eyes. When he uses them, the flames burn his eyes and he screams in pain and tries to deactivate them. Frenemy starts to use more tentacles to grab them. They both start punching and kicking them to try and break free, but they have no affect and then they stop. Blastus tells Thrasher that he was the only robot that he ever wanted to poke. Then, Thrasher gets an idea on how to destroy Frenemy. He takes out his phone and starts texting requests and sends them to everybody he knows. The requests are for everybody to poke Frenemy. Blastus takes out his phone and does the same thing. The request goes viral and everybody starts poking Frenemy. This hurts Frenemy and the excessive amount of pokes overwhelms him and causes him to break down and explode into flames. Frenemy has been destroyed and Thrasher and Blastus have been saved. Thrasher is shocked as to how a Frenemy site could be so needy. Blastus says that he heard that it's even worse to have a girlfriend, however he still wants a girlfriend anyway. Thrasher suggests that they try an internet dating site. Blastus says that it couldn't hurt. 2 days later, they are in the exact same situation again only with a dating website. They are on top of a mountain getting attacked by the dating site which explodes in flames because it got too many pokes. The dating site has been destroyed and Thrasher and Blastus have been saved. They are both shocked to see how that happened because they didn't expect it to happen at all. Characters Major Roles *Thrasher *Blastus *Frenemy Minor Roles *Weenus *Maimy *Megawatt *Dreadnot *Thunderbite *Tacklebot *Steve Trivia Cultural References *Frenemy and Squeeker seem to resemble the social sites FaceBook and Twitter. *When Blastus and Thrasher meet the gate-keeper of the mountain, he recites a line from Lord of the Rings: "You shall not pass!" *Snuggly Bug Wundies are possibly a parody on Snuggies. Episode Connetions *On Thrasher and Blastus's Frenemy page, pictures of them wearing costumes such as Blastus wearing a jazz hat, Thrasher wearing a hot dog costume, and Blastus wearing a baby costume which all come from the episode Bling Thing. Errors *When Thrasher and Blastus started waiting for their new friends to come, Blastus clenched his fists and bounced up and down as he said "And now we wait." However, When Thrasher and Blastus traveled back in time to the same moment, instead of saying this, Blastus said "And now all we need to do is wait for a stampede of new friends." Production Notes *This episode is commonly mistaken for the first episode because it was the first episode to air on TV. However, this aired first on TV as a sneak peek of the show. This is really the second episode of the show and Bling Thing is the first episode. Gallery Dissection in class.jpg Maimy and stuff.jpg Weenus and Steve in Frenemy.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1